List of Monster Cards
This is a list of all Monster Cards in order of their appearance under the Monster Cards Collection. Common Cards Rare Cards Epic Cards Relic Cards There are currently no Relic Cards in the game. Trivia *The Violent Orc is the only Violent-type monster from the Battle for Bermesiah to have a card, whereas the other Violent-type monsters, such as Violent Gon, Violent Goblin, and others, do not. *A possible miscoding that all the Bermesiah Boss Cards and all the Silver Land Boss Cards are labeled with a Purple Seal, and not a Golden (within the exception of Gaikoz and Victor). *Strangely, the Samsara card calls him "Cuatal," the name of his lair. It is unknown whether this was a typo or intentional. *Ashtaroth does not currently have his own card. This is purposely done because he cannot be killed. *There is a misprogramming in that there are two cards named Bloodwind Orc Warrior. One of them is the Bloodwind Orc. *There are several noticeable misspellings or mistakes that can be seen in the Monster Cards: **Violent Orc's Monster Card is misspelled as "Vioent Orc" without the letter "l" between the o and e. **Black Knight Shield Bearer's Monster Card is spelled as "Black Nights Shield Bearer." **Octus' caption reads "How are you call me a cow!" which should be "How dare you call me a cow!" to match his counterpart boss, Lenasian, who states, "How dare you call me a dog!" **Armored Lobster's Monster Card is spelled as "Armor Lobster." In correct English grammar, the adjective, armor, before the noun here must have "-''ed''" as a suffix. The same applies to "Armor Cat." Having two nouns is incorrect. **The Dark Monbon Card is also misspelled in that every other Mongban has the letter "g" in its spelling. **Mutated Skeleton is the correct spelling in NAGC, but its Monster Card is spelled as "Mutant Skeleton." **Both the Foul Swordsman and the Corrupt Ranger have their backgrounds of the Temple of Cuatal, though their original location is in Valstrath. **The Fire Hammer Berserker has the background of the Goblin Work Site, yet it dwells in Hammer's Reach. **Miston has two noticeable mistakes: ***The Monster Card looks to have the correct spelling especially when you read its caption. Therefore, it is possibly misspelled inside the game as its card is spelled as "Mistone" with a letter "e" at the end. ***The second mistake is that Miston first appears in Temple of Destruction but its Monster Card has the Fortress of Ascension as its background. **Ancient Giant's Monster Card is titled, "Ancient Golem." **Poisonous Thorn Nunklemon in NAGC has its card titled as "Poisonous Thorn Monster" instead. *Power Shovel's caption, "Nuclear launch detected!", could be a reference to the computer voice in "Starcraft I" that announces when a nuclear missile is incoming. (That, or someone or something is capable of nuclear missiles in Grand Chase.) *Tunnel Larva's caption reads "Goyang, goyang..." which could possibly be untranslated as Goyang is a city in South Korea, or it may also refer to the word "cat" spelled in Korean as "goyang-i" (고양이). Category:Collections